Marceline Abadeer
Marceline Abadeer (full title: Marceline, the Vampire Queen) is one of the main characters in Adventure Time and a half-demon/half-Vampire who is over a millennium old. During Finn and Jake's first encounters with her, she requests that they leave wherever they are as long as the areas belong to her. Though initially an enemy to them, she quickly becomes one of Finn and Jake's closest friends. Her father is Hunson Abadeer, the demon who rules the Nightosphere. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Marceline appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! She was the first character of Adventure Time to be announced playable, although Finn and Jake already appeared in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She wears her costume from "What Was Missing" as her default appearance. Bio The rock and rolling Queen of Vampires, Marceline is one of the very few survivors of the Mushroom War. She owes her longevity to her vampiric nature and the aid of a fellow survivor by the name of Simon, who watched over her like a father when she was little. A thousand years had passed since then, and Marceline has grown into quite the wild child, always looking for a little mischief and fun wherever she may find it! However, don't make the mistake of thinking she's not a formidable opponent - Marceline can be quite terrifying when riled up! She is the sole heir to the nightmarish Nightosphere, but she doesn't want anything to do with that realm or her real father, who happens to be the Lord of that realm. Special Powers *Functional Immortality *Can drain the life force from victims (or, if she's feeling charitable, just the color red) *Can shapeshift into various terrifying demons and creatures *Uses a guitar which doubles as a battleaxe Quotes Intro *"Party time." *"Ready to rock?" *laughs* "This should be fun." *"Don't be a stick-in-the-mud around me." *laughs* "The goody two-shoes with the samurai sword wants to test me? Good luck!" (Against Samurai Jack) *laughs* "Sorry, but you're not even my blood type." (Against Johnny Bravo) *"I like your shirt, kid. Hope you're not too attached to it!" (Against Nigel Uno) *"Ha! Not a chance." (Against Grim) *"Don't think much of that outfit, but that red bow looks delish." (Against Blossom) Win Pose *sigh* "How boring. *"Ah. That felt good. Let's play again some time." *laughs* *"*evil laughter* "Oh man, the look on your FACE." *"Told you so." (Against Grim) *"Keep churning out corny pickup lines like that around me, and I'll bury this axe in that mile high 'do of yours!" (Against Johnny Bravo) *"By the way...why are you wearing your mommy's bra on your head, kid?" (Against Blossom) *"Maybe you should've fought with a wooden stake than that cheap dime store sword, hero!" (Against Jack) *"Ugh. I think your thick head dented my guitar!" (Win Pose against Lothar) Victory Screen *"Life's not all fun and games, you know. Ah, just boning with ya. Of course it is! If you're awesome." *"Argh! My axe got dented over your head! Now how'll I get a new one around these parts?" *"Don't be a butt. It takes more than your silly toys to stop the Vampire Queen." (Against Dexter) *"Quit kidding yourself. I raise the dead to mess with people, so your little reaper act doesn't faze me!" (Against Grim) *"So, you need a watch to change into monsters? How cute." (Against Ben Tennyson) *"You remind me a bit of Peebubs with all of that pink. I'd drain your blood, but I have the feeling I'd be blowing bubblegum bubbles afterwards." (Against Blossom) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Gallery Marceline Abadeer.png|Marceline in Adventure Time Trivia *Marceline is the first character to be confirmed playable who isn't the main character of their show. Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Starter Category:Female